in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Zohar
) |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = |Row 11 info = |Row 12 title = |Row 12 info = |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Aiko Ookubo }} Zohar (ゾハル) was one of the co-leaders of Bankikai, but currently no one knows of her whereabouts. Information Zohar was originally a member and co-leader of Bankikai and was the original second in command but had to be replaced by her friend Strix due to the nature of her EXS abilities. After a freak accident during a battle with Amnesia, Zohar ran off to parts unknown and has not been seen since. Strix and Byakuya are currently looking for her. Appearance Zohar is a young woman with a slim physique. She has bleached white hair and deep red eyes. Her attire consists of a uniform with an open chest area and a medium sized skirt. She also has thick, red rimmed glasses. After being hit by the large EXS fluctuation, Zohar's general appearance doesn't change all that much aside from her left eye, arm and leg being covered with bandages. Her facial expressions also become a lot more deranged. Before the main story, Zohar was apparently overweight due to her large appetite. Personality Zohar normally comes off as a slightly moody, high voiced young woman who is almost always seen by Ogre's side and can be very excitable when it comes to food. She does have moments of sincerity however, and won't hesitate to help out anyone regardless of friend or foe, if only to help herself. She also had a long lasting friendship with fellow In-Birth, Strix. However, she has a hidden dark side. Secretly, Zohar harbours an immense and vicious hatred for her friend, spawned out of nothing but petty envy for Strix. However, she normally keeps this hidden away until she gets hit by a large EXS fluctuation. After this happens, Zohar goes completely off the deep end and her emotions wildy swing from heartbroken to pure rage to mad cackling all within a few minutes. Her voice also becomes a lot deeper in pitch. Zohar also shows signs of being self conscious about her weight, as it is labelled as "Secret". Story Episode: "A Girl Serene" (月を見る少女) During Bankikai's battle with Amnesia, the three leaders Ogre, Strix, and Zohar decide to split up to take down the major members of Amnesia. Ogre goes off to fight Hilda while Strix provides backup. Zohar is sent to find and take down Gordeau, if begrudgingly. She ends up walking straight into the Abyss, where she is found by Roger. A large fluctuation of EXS causes Roger to transform into a Void and Zohar to lose the use of her left eye and for most of the left side of her body to become badly scarred. This, combined with her hidden hatred towards Strix and the recent death of Ogre causes Zohar to go completely insane and search out for Strix in order to kill her. She soon comes across her friend and her appearance shocks Strix. Zohar explains what happened and expresses her immense guilt over Ogre's death. However, her personality completely changes and she starts psychotically ranting about how Ogre was only looking out for Strix. Strix tries to reason with her, only for Zohar to scream that she doesn't need her to explain how she feels and delivers a near fatal blow before running off and leaving Strix for dead. As of now, Strix is being accompanied by Byakuya as she looks for Zohar, hoping to reconcile. However, Byakuya has promised that she will be sorry for what she did to his "sister". Abilities Zohar's EXS ability let's her summon images formed from her inner feelingsAbility confirmed on French-Bread Twitch broadcast on November 30th 2017. Her feelings appear in a form of her other self. Her nickname "Doppelganger" comes from this ability, which allows her to summon clones of herself. Zohar specializes in surprise attacks and ambushes. Her fighting style makes full use of her clone ability and is described as very nasty and irritating. Her strength is mostly average, but it spikes to incredibly high levels after her possible transformation into a Void. Gallery Trivia *The term Zohar (זוֹהַר) is the Hebrew translation for "Splendor" and "Radiance". It is also the name for the foundational work in the Jewish Kabbalah, which is an encyclopedia that covers things such as psychology, redemption and comparisons of ego and darkness. All of these can be attributed to Zohar in some way or another. *Zohar is currently the only NPC with a confirmed height, blood type, and date of birth. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Society